Quebec: Day 1 Part 1: On the Road to Mickey D's
by Melissa Ishida
Summary: This is based on my school's ski trip to Quebec City a couple years ago. It's what it might have been like if the digidestined had come along too. All major occurences are real and not fictional, you have to know that. Contains slight hints of Taiora and


Author's Notes: Once upon a time I was sitting bored out of my mind in french class. Earlier on in the day we had been telling our good friend AJ about the trip my school took the previous year to Quebec. It was then that the idea came to me! What would Quebec have been like if the digidestined had come with us? I asked my friends and muses what they thought of the idea and it was a go! Now the only digidestined in this fic are Taichi Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro Izumi, and Joe Kido. Takeru, Hikari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody just aren't the right age, so sorry! The trip did have age restrictions, grades 7 & 8 only. The digidestined are now Canadian citizens(it makes the plot a lot more simpiler). I'm using the American dubbed names, just in case you were wondering and many of my classmates(former and current) are in this fic too! Oh yeah, and everything really DID happen! (Just some of the names have been changed to protect the not-so-innocent).  
Yeah, and I don't own digimon. Can't forget the disclaimer! And just to let you know, this fic contains Taiora(Tai+Sora) and I'm thinking of putting in some Mimoe(Joe+Mimi), unless she meets a cute French guy...I don't quite know yet.  
  
Quebec:Day One  
Part One: On the Road to Mickey D's  
  
MY POV:  
"I need coffee," I moaned to my mother as she dropped me off at the school. "It's too early..."  
  
"Would you rather miss the bus?" my mom asked. She handed me my suitcase. "Now have fun and don't forget to call me once you've reached the hotel."  
  
"I will," I yawned. "Bye."  
  
I hugged my mom and walked over to where a few of my sleepy friends were standing.  
  
"Hi people," I greeted, setting down my bag. A half hearted "hello" was heard back. "Hey, I just noticed, Marry's not here."  
  
"I called her before I left," Jacqueline said. "She wasn't up yet. Watch her miss the bus!"  
  
"That would be five hundred dollars down the drain," I sighed. I yawned again. "This isn't fair. I'm never up this early! I mean, come on! It's still dark out!"  
  
"Think how I feel," Sora said. "I was up extra early."  
  
"Why?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Because my mom had to pick up Mimi first," Sora replied, stifling a yawn.  
  
"This week better be worth it," puffed Mimi. "I'm missing out on valuable beauty sleep!"  
  
"Then sleep the whole way there," muttered Lilian.  
  
That was when the principal called for attention. After taking attendance, we all climbed onto the tour bus.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh," sighed Tai, leaning back in his seat across the aisle. "So comfy...I think...I might just...*yawn* doze off..."  
  
"I'd wait until we were on the road," Joe said from the seat in front of him. "I think the teachers are doing attendance again."  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Marry exclaimed, sitting down in the seat next to Jocelyn. "I didn't want to get up. I saw Joanna's mom too, she's here."  
  
"And I brought snacks," Joanna said, holding up a box of Timbits.  
  
Tai's eyes lit up. "Donuts?! Wow, thanks for the breakfast, Jo!"  
  
We all sat down, eating a breakfast of Tim Horton's donuts curtosy of Joanna's mom. Finally, after numerous attendance checks, it was confirmed everyone was present and at long last the buses pulled away from the school. Our journey had begun! I pulled out my discman and sat back to catch up on some sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Yeah, we get to stop for lunch," Lilian exclaimed. "Where are we anyways?"  
  
"Montreal," Izzy stated, looking out the bus windows.  
  
"Wow!" Mimi squealed. "We get to order lunch in a foreign language!"  
  
"Mimi, it's a McDonald's," said Matt. "No matter what language, a Bic Mac is a Big Mac. A McFlurry is a McFlurry."  
  
Giggling slightly I got off the bus and entered the McDonald's. It was packed! The entire grade seven and eight body of my school was backed into the one McDonald's restaurant. Lilian and I crowded up into the line. That's when it hit me.  
  
"We don't know how to order in french!" I gasped, turning to Lilian. "Oh man, how do you order fries and a McFlurry in french?"  
  
"Uh, les fries the francais et une McFlurry?" shrugged Lilian.  
  
We decided to ask our frech teacher, Mlle. Gaeta how to order in french. "Je voudrais des frites et un McFlurry, s'il vous plais. That's how."  
  
I took a deep breath and went up to the counter. *I can do this,* I told myself. *Okay, here we go!* I stood at the counter. The guy looked at me and said, "Can I take your order, please?"  
  
*D**n it!* I yelled inside my head. *No! All that work for nothing!* "I'll have a Big Mac combo with a coke and a small McFlurry."  
  
After taking my food, I headed over to where the rest of the girls were seated. I walked by a table where Arthur and Dave were sitting. I heard Lilian give a cry of disgust.  
  
"What?" Arthur asked, looking up.  
  
"That's nasty!" Lilian exclaimed. "How can you eat that?!"  
  
Arthur and Dave had purchased a vanilla ice cream and a large order of fries. They had spread the fries on the table and were taking turns dipping them into the ketchup and then the ice cream before eating them. Lilian and I sighed and sat down with the girls. Unfortunately, the table next to us wasn't much different.  
  
Tai, Izzy, and Joe were staring, revolted at Matt. He had dumped his fries into his empty burger wrapper and was taking packets of salt and dumping them onto his fries. He seemed oblivious to the strange, disgusted stares he was receiving. Even Marry and Mimi looked up from their Tarzan Happy Meal toys to gawk at Matt.  
  
"There," Matt said, finishing dousing the fries. He had a mountain of salt. You could only se bits and pieces of the french fries poking out from beneath the vast mountain of salt.  
  
"Highly unappetizing," said Izzy. "How can you eat that?"  
  
"What?" Matt shrugged. "You can't eat french fries without salt."  
  
"They already have salt on them, stupid," said Tai.  
  
"But you can't taste it!" argued Matt.  
  
"If he can't taste the salt now then there's something wrong," Izzy muttered to Joe as Matt began to eat.  
  
"You know too much salt intake is highly unhealthy," Joe lectured.  
  
"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," shot Matt. "Besides, they taste better this way."  
  
"A little bit of fries with your salt?" laughed Jacqueline. Matt ignored her comment, pretending not to hear our laughter.  
  
***  
  
After an hour we were back on the bus. Tai was still laughing at Matt, who in his anger punched Tai in the face. A teacher came over to separate the two of them, forcing me to leave my seat next to Lilian and occupy the seat next to Matt, while Tai took my vacated seat. Marry and the other girls taunted me, they new I secretly like Matt, although I wasn't always willing to show it.  
  
"Why can't the two of you just leave each other alone?" I grumbled to Matt. "Why do I have to leave my seat beside my friend to sit next to you for another three hours?"  
  
Matt looked hurt at my remark. "Well sorry. It's not my fault Tai's a jerk."  
  
"I heard that, Matt!" yelled Tai. Lilian hit him hard to quiet him.  
  
"Shut up, Tai!" she said. "They're putting on a movie!"  
  
"'Dumb and Dumber!'" cheered Bart, an older kid who lives down the street from me. "Yabasheeba!!! Alright!"  
  
"Look on the bright side," said Matt, giving me a warm smile. "At least you have a better view of the television."  
  
"I guess you're right," I replied, forgetting about being cross. There always is an upside."  
  
The movie lasted most of the remaining drive to Quebec City. I fell asleep halfway through, resting my head on Matt's shoulder. We finally arrived at our hotel, The Radisson at 3:00 in the afternoon. I felt Matt gently nudge me awake.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," he whispered. "We have finally arrived."  
  
I yawned and sat up. Mr. Furtado had stood up at the front of the bus. He told us our tour guide would be arriving soon to instruct us into the hotel and give us our room keys. We were told to stay seated. Several groans and moans rose up from the students, we really wanted to get off the bus. Finally our tour guide arrived. I never did remember her name...  
  
"Okay, this is what's going to happen," she instructed us. "You are to line up with your room mates and you will each receive your own room card. DON'T LOSE THEM! From the bus you are to enter the lobby. From there, you take the escalator up to the second floor and walk down into the corridor. Don't worry about your luggage, it's being taken up as we speak. You'll have exaclty one hour to unpack, relax, and get ready for dinner. Meet in the lobby at 4:00, okay? Let's go!"  
  
I stood up, grabbing my carry on bag and left the bus, receiving my room key on the way out. I stood outside the lobby, waiting for Lilian, Sora, and Mimi. The four of us climbed onto the escalator and followed our tour guide's directions. I saw a group of three pay phones just outside the corridor. I noticed a pile of suitcases just inside the corridor.  
  
"Ours must be in there somewhere," Sora said, digging through the suitcases to find hers. Lilian, Mimi, and I began rifling through the pile as well. We found our bags and took off down the hall, looking at the room numbers.  
  
I looked at my room key, 326 that was the number. Some of the doors to the rooms were open. I looked inside and saw a group of boys settling into their room. I heard the sounds of the boys joking around and beating each other. We must be in the boy's end of the hall. Next came the teacher's rooms and then the girl's rooms. The corridor was an "L" shape and I turned a corner to find our room. I inserted the card and the door opened. From our room's window, we could see the boy's corridor. This would come in handy later on in the week. I set down my bag and jumped onto the nearest bed.  
  
"I call this one!" I exclaimed. "So who wants to sleep where?"  
  
After a short discussion it was decided Mimi and Sora would share the bed closest to the window, while Lilian and I would occupy the other bed. While the others unpacked and inspected the bathroom, I grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV to see what was on. To my delight the majority of channels were in English!  
  
  
Well...I guess that's it for part one. Trust me, it gets better! We go skiing, get high on sugar, snowball fights, shopping...  
Anyways, the next part is slighty better, and this all happened, I didn't change any fact! So please read and review to tell me how you like it. 


End file.
